Fancy
Swordsman from East Land, a guardian of East Harbor of Federal. Bright and clear, with full of justice, but really clumsy. She'll step up when she meets anything unjust, so she's always fighting with others. Cursed by God of Poor, she never keeps money in pocket. They'll be gone quick by any kind of accidents. She believes she's cursed, so she travels all over to find solutions. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Exorcism * Title Attribute: Fancy believes this title can bring good luck! Increases defense of water type characters in the party by 30%. Story of Resonance Cursed Fancy comes from the Far East, since she was little she has always had a strong sense of justice to the point where people thought that she was a busy-body. But even so, she would still help those who she saw needed her protection. She is also a rash and careless girl who possesses the unique ability of always being able to lose all her money. The people around her are worried that they’ll become ‘infected’ with her bad luck, causing her to have no friends. Kindness And Great Feats Fancy has a strange attribute, it doesn’t matter how much money she has, she will always lose it through different circumstances. Her money was always blown away by the wind, stolen by thieves or dropped into the river...this odd set of circumstances encapsulated her life. Fancy believed that she is cursed, so she set off onto her journey to lift the curse. But the girl was unable to find a way of lifting the curse, and instead helped many others solve their problems on her journey. When she was young, Fancy used her happy personality and her strong sense of justice to make lots of friends, but unfortunately Fancy had a strange attribute where it didn’t matter how much money she had, she would always lose it all due to various circumstances. This attribute of hers wasn’t very evident when she was younger, but as time went on these incidents that caused her to lose all her money became more frequent. Everyone started to wonder. Gradually no one was willing to spend any time with Fancy, let alone be her friend. Fancy believed that she must be cursed. In order to lift this curse, Fancy set off on a search. Relying on her immense sword skills, Fancy searched many places: any school that had a secret magic ability, all sorts of temples, and even the followers of ying and yang were all targets of her search. But the most upsetting thing was that this was supposed to be a journey where Fancy searched for help from others, but she not only didn’t find a way to lift her curse, she instead used her own sword skills to help others. On her journey, Fancy helped lots of people. Among these were many people who gave her money as a reward for helping, but because of this damn curse it didn’t matter how much money she got, it was always for nothing. So after losing this money a few times, she decided she might as well just not accept other people’s gifts of gratitude. This made Fancy penniless, but all she had to do was think about the amount of people she’d helped with her sword and she’d bare the biggest grin. "The travelling swordsman that doesn’t accept gifts" gradually became a Far Eastern legend, Fancy’s name also became widely known...despite this not being her original intention. As she didn’t have any money to eat, Fancy would often starve half to death, carrying on walking while saying "I can’t go on any longer... I’m gonna starve to death". But even still, she managed to wander all across the Far East. Although it was something she could look back on and laugh about, thinking carefully about it Fancy was lucky that she didn’t starve, let alone that she also managed to help those people through fighting and became famous -- It was a miracle that she managed it all. A True Friend Unable to lift the curse in the Far East, Fancy set off for Federal. Upon arriving at the Federal port, Fancy lost her money again, without any other alternative she found a job at the port as a guard to make some money. At this time, Fancy met a young mercenary called Alven. Even though he knew that she was cursed, Alven was still willing to be her friend, this struck a chord with Fancy. After leaving the Far East, Fancy arrived at a Federal port city, but upon arrival Fancy’s money had already disappeared. Without any other alternative she found a job at the port as a guard. Just as Fancy was familiarizing herself with her job, a series of robberies happened at the port. With sword skills that had gained everyone’s approval , Fancy was ordered to go and solve this issue. Along with her on the mission was a young mercenary named Alven. After doing some investigation, the two of them finally found the criminals. But the true identity of the two criminals exceeded their expectations. It turned out to be a group of orphans. Alven and Fancy’s appearance startled the children, they knelt on the floor, shaking and begging for mercy, voices filled with terror. The two pursuers of these children were also shocked. "Why are you doing this, where are your parents? " "We...don’t have any parents. " Noticing the ragged clothes that the children wore, the two of them understood everything. Finally, they returned the stolen valuables, Fancy then took all of her wage money and used it to buy food for the destitute children. This action piqued Alven’s curiosity. "I’ve starved before, so I know what it’s like...in any case, I always lose my money so I may as well use to feed the children." Fancy told Alven all about her experiences, including the bizarre attribute of hers, and her days of starvation and homelessness. Alven was at a loss for words. He wanted to help Fancy in some way, but giving her money didn’t seem to be of any use. He was finally compelled to tell Fancy to come and find him if she ever starved again. "Me and Aisha will prepare a delicious feast for you. Losing your money isn’t a big problem, just think of it as being the price of our friendship. " Fancy couldn’t believe it: Alven was the first person who was willing to be friends with her even after knowing about her curse. This all greatly moved the girl. She hadn’t made any progress with lifting her curse, but Fancy had finally made a real friend——And had one more place where she could fill her belly. Category:Characters